Up Against The Wall
by potterlove12
Summary: Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts as the new Ancient Runes Professor and before you know it, she's pushed up against a wall. ; A smut filled SSHG oneshot. Rated M, vulgar language, extremely descriptive sex, EWE, lemon. You've been warned.


**_A/N: Please note, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to the Queen herself, Joanna Kathleen Rowling. Do I wish I owned HP? Of course, that would mean I had Jo's genius brain. :P_**

**_First of all, this is a SSHG oneshot. If you're not into the pairing, DO NOT READ._**  
**_If you're not into extremely detailed and graphic sex scenes, DO NOT READ._**  
**_If you find expletives (curse words) to bother you, DO NOT READ._**  
**_Do NOT write a review, telling me you hated the story because of the pairing, graphic detail, or language or any of those three combined. I've already warned you, TWICE, that this story was going to be a dirty one. I warned you in the summary, and in my note._**  
**_SO PLEASE HIT THAT BACK BUTTON IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ONE OR ALL OF THOSE THINGS LISTED ABOVE. Thank you._**

**_As usual, I was reading my SSHG fics because well, I'm addicted. That was when I decided I need to write another fic about these lovely characters that were a little different from my last story I wrote about them. You'll see a much different Hermione, one you may or may not like. Let me know what you think of her character, she's the polar opposite in my other story! If you'd like to compare, go to my stories and read "A Good Man is Hard to find…."  
ONTO THE STORY! :D  
Don't forget to R&R at the end! _**

* * *

Hermione was nervous. No, correction: she was downright terrified. Today was her midterm teaching evaluation day at Hogwarts. When the last Ancient Runes professor decided it was time to go into retirement, Hermione immediately jumped on the job offer. That was before she knew she'd have to be evaluated twice during her first year to be sure that she was teaching properly.

The idea of an evaluation done by the headmaster was scary enough. It became terrifying when the Headmaster was Professor Snape.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm as she wrung her hands together out of nerves. She paced continuously in her office, checking the small gold watch on her wrist every few minutes. She definitely didn't want to be late for class. Not even a minute. She was certain Snape would be there even before the first bell and she knew for a fact that he would notice her tardiness. She glanced down again at her watch. Two minutes until the first bell. She better get going.

With one last deep breath, Hermione put on her best smile and walked into her classroom. She immediately scanned the room. No Snape. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at her desk, silently scolding herself for getting so worked up before the evaluation.

As the first bell rang, Hermione looked up at the blackboard and tapped it with her wand, the words, _"Turn in homework first thing"_ appearing immediately. Her students began filing up to her desk, piling rolls of parchment on top of one another. She grabbed a random roll and started reading out of curiosity. She didn't jump when the final bell went off. Actually, she hadn't heard the bell ring at all. She was absorbed in the essay she was reading.

"Professor Granger, do you plan on starting your class anytime soon?" a black, velvety voice rang out across the classroom.

That made Hermione jump. She looked up and immediately her brown eyes met the black. She shivered slightly and stood up, pushing her chair behind her.

"Erm, sorry, Sir. I was just reading an essay written by one of my students. I must have lost track of t-time."

She groaned on the inside and briefly closed her eyes, her cheeks pinking up. She hated how this man could still make her blush in embarrassment and trip over her words like she was still a third year school girl. That annoyed her more than anything in the world.

Snape rolled his eyes and immediately began making annotations on his clipboard, his quill scratching slightly on the paper. Hermione cleared her throat and began class.

"Now, I've given you all a copy of a passage from 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' and I want you to work in groups of three translating the runes into modern day English. Once you have done that, write the name of the story at the bottom of the page and turn it in. Be sure to include-,"

Snape had cut her off. She felt her cheeks redden, not out of embarrassment, but because his interruptions had reminded her slightly of the oversized toad, Delores Umbridge. Memories of her fifth year came running back to her. She shook them immediately from her mind; she knew Snape was very gifted with Legilimens. She looked to the back of the classroom.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I was wondering, Professor, whether or not you had previously sorted the students into groups like most third year curriculum suggests."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "No, Headmaster. I do not feel it to be necessary with this group of students."

Snape nodded and looked down, his quill scratching violently across the page. _"Damn"_ she thought. She just screwed herself over because she didn't follow what the curriculum suggests and then turned around and admitted it to the man who held the power to destroy her career in a single instant. She sighed.

"As I was saying, be sure to include everyone's names on the paper and turn it in at the end of class. If you have any questions, I'll be around to help."

Snape looked up at her last few words and watched her step from her desk and start walking around the room, settling the minor disputes of who would be in who's group. He looked back down at his notes and added: _Personable and helpful; peacekeeper; students seem to enjoy her. _He shrugged to himself and got up, silently walking around the classroom.

He stood in the far corner of the room and watched her help a group of students, utterly confused with a section of the runes. He continued to watch her as she stood behind the students, giving them helpful clues. After a few minutes of wrong guesses and more confusion, Hermione summoned a chair to the table and leaned over, pointing to a spot in the runes dictionary.

Snape stopped writing midsentence and looked at her. He was noticing things about her he really hadn't noticed in the past. The way her brown curls fell around her face. The way she smiled reassuringly at her students. The way her light purple dress fit perfectly around her curves. _"Stop," _he immediately told himself.

She was a teacher, his employee. An ex-student. Inappropriate. Very inappropriate. He got up and walked to the other side of the room, making a few comments here and there as he went. What made things worse was the fact that once he decided to move, the group Hermione was with understood what she meant and another group was requiring her attention-the group beside him.

The rest of the class period went by rather slowly for Severus. He was constantly dazing out, looking at nothing but Hermione. He had to stop this. It wasn't right. He didn't know what was getting into him and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

She was back at her desk when Severus' eyes wandered back to her. She was slightly bent over the desk, clearly reading something. His breath immediately hitched when he saw her, curls falling around her face, the top of her dress falling slightly. _"Fuck, I'd take her right there if I could," _he thought darkly. He immediately closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breathing under control.

She looked back up and announced the homework to her expectant third years and packed away the class work into her bag, waiting to be graded. At the bell, she immediately dismissed the class and turned away from Snape. She was nervous about what he had to say, so she started erasing the board the typical Muggle way.

He remained in the back of the classroom, a bit hesitant on getting any closer to her. He cleared his throat to remind her of his presence. She slowly finished wiping of the blackboard before turning to face her boss.

"Well, Professor, I've noticed quite a bit today while observing you. I shall be making up a formal report on the decision of whether we renew your contract for next year. I'd like to see you after dinner to discuss my final decision and what I observed in your classroom."

"Wait, Headmaster, I thought there were two classroom evaluations before making the final decision on whether or not to renew a first year teacher's contract, or have I just been mistaken?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"No, you're not mistaken. It used to be policy, but new Ministry law states that only one evaluation shall be completed. I'll have your results after dinner. Good afternoon." He turned and left the classroom immediately, his breathing heavier than normal. Her eyes, that's what had gotten to him this time. And the sheer look of terror that seemed to be etched into her face.

Once calm, he made his way back to his office. Of course he had no intentions on firing the girl; she was a genius, a true asset to the classroom, to the school. He'd be a fool to let someone such as Hermione Granger out of his grasp. But if he was going to keep her as a member of the staff, he _had_ to stop thinking of her the way he was, or he was going to have to change things around. Something. _Anything._ He just needed to get Hermione Granger off his brain.

* * *

Hermione paced in her classroom, near tears. She was a wreck already due to her nerves, but now that the fate of her career hung in distance, she became sick to her stomach. She couldn't lose this job. She loved it here. She didn't want to leave. She collapsed in the chair at her desk and sobbed.

After a few good tears, she straightened herself up and wiped her eyes. She might as well get a head start on grading the essays and classwork that filled her bag from her last class of the day. Deciding the essays were more important, she grabbed the stack and began to read.

Twelve of the twenty-three essays completely graded, Hermione decided she needed a change of scenery. She smiled to herself at the thought of spending time in the library working on grading. The students were at Hogsmeade until dinner, so that gave her plenty of time to finish what she needed to do.

She gathered all of the papers in her arms and made her way to the library. She worked effortlessly through the remaining eleven essays and pushed them to the side, beginning the daunting task of grading classwork. There were four more papers left to grade when the doors to the castle opened and tons of voices filled the corridors. She sighed. She was almost done. She thought for a moment and glanced at her watch. In reality, she wasn't that hungry; she was too worked up to eat. She made the decision to remain in the library and finish her grading and if there was time left before her meeting with Snape, she'd grab a book off one of the shelves and start reading.

Papers graded and in a neat pile, Hermione got up and crossed the library and immediately headed for her favorite book to read: _Hogwarts: A History_. She smiled as she picked the book up from the shelf and took it back to an overstuffed armchair beside the table she had been working at. Comfortable, she opened the book and began to read, smiling to herself as she did so.

* * *

_Thunk. _The book that was loosely in Hermione's grip finally slipped and fell to the floor. The sound startled her awake. She looked around and noticed the windows were now dark and the candles had been lit in the library. It was getting late. She bent down and picked up the book that had fallen from her hands and smoothed the pages. The light from a candle bounced off her watch and she looked down to see the time.

"Oh shit," she murmured to herself. It was shortly past eight. She should have been in Snape's office over an hour ago. "Ah well, fuck. Now he will fire me," she grumbled, gathering her papers, leaving her book on the table.

She rushed out of the library in a hurry and turned left, down a corridor that was hardly ever used by students. Peeves enjoyed messing around that corridor and never passed up the opportunity to make a student or two late for class. She was lucky, Peeves wasn't in the corridor. She broke out into a run and glanced down at her watch. It was 8:24.

"Fuck," she sighed and went to run faster, trying to get to Snape as soon as possible. Not paying attention, Hermione collided with something solid and fell backward, her papers flying in every direction and one of the heels on her shoes snapping in the process.

She groaned slightly as she hit the cold stone floor and looked up, an immediate look of horror spreading across her features. There, in front of her, stood none other than Severus Snape himself. She turned twenty shades of red at once.

"Well hello, Professor," he said softly. She looked down and fixed the heel on her shoe before getting up and then cast a summoning charm on her papers before she even looked back at Snape.

"Look, I'm sorry Headmaster, I didn't forget about the meeting you wanted to have with me after dinner. I didn't go, you see, I went to the library instead and finished on some grading assignments I had and then I started reading and the next thing I knew I was asleep, so I tried to-,"

He cut her off. "Miss. Granger, I figured you were caught up with something else and had lost track of time. I was headed to the library myself to look for you when you so conveniently collided into me."

She blushed hard at the words, _"Miss. Granger." _What, was she back in school? She looked down at her feet and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries, Hermione," he paused. Saying her first name felt different. He shook the feeling from his mind and continued. "Well, since we're here, I figured I would go ahead and deliver the news that your contract will be renewed."

Hermione felt herself relax and her face broke out into a grin. She stepped closer to Severus, still smiling. He tensed slightly as she did. They were close enough he could reach out and touch the seemingly thin material of her dress. He could make out her perfume distinctively. Lavender.

"Oh thank you for that news, Headmaster. I've been worried all day about this evaluation and when you…" the rest of Hermione's thought was not heard by Snape. He was breathing deeply. He could smell her lavender perfume, the fruity scent of her shampoo. The proximity from her body to his was too close, but he didn't step back. He focused on the way her face was lit up now that she had some good news to look forward to. All he could think about was pulling her against him and pinning her against the wall, taking her right there in the corridor. His mind briefly went back to the incident in her classroom where she was bent over her desk slightly. He felt his chest rising and falling more rapidly at this point. And that _smile _It was perfect. He heard her laugh and he broke out of his trance-like state.

"Headmaster, are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned, trying to cover it up with a nervous laugh.

He continued breathing heavily, not answering her. She went to speak again when he closed the remaining distance between them, crushing his lips against hers. She froze in shock for a moment before registering fully what was happening. He parted her lips quickly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hands sliding down her sides, resting on her hips. She moaned slightly as he did so and dropped her stack of papers, her hands immediately finding their way into his hair. He pushed her backwards a few remaining feet, pushing her roughly against the cold stone wall.

She moaned. He pushed harder, pinning her against the wall and his body. His hands roamed her body, frantically but gently, and she pushed his robe off his shoulders and started to work on the long cascading row of buttons on his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she ran her nails slowly down his chest, making him moan slightly. She smirked as she felt him getting harder against her thigh and she moved against him slightly, causing more friction, making him moan louder than before.

Her hands roamed over his chest and she broke from their kiss, immediately kissing down his neck. She smirked as he groaned when she took his belt off and she bit hard down on his neck. He tightened his grip on her hips as she did so.

She teasingly undid his trousers and pushed them down as he reached up her dress, tugging on her panties. She closed her eyes as his hand slid over her clit slightly as he pulled them down. He smirked, helping her out of them and immediately started trailing his hand up her inner thigh as he sucked and bit roughly on her neck.

He stopped mid-thigh and bit on her neck hard. She moaned and gripped his hand forcing its way up towards her dripping sex. He continued to bite on her neck as he slid two fingers into her folds, causing her to moan loudly and grip onto his shoulder for support. He moved his fingers hard and roughly, causing her to moan involuntarily with pleasure.

He continued to move his fingers hard as she moaned, every once in a while, rubbing his thumb over he swollen and aching clit. She drew in a sharp breath every time he did, trying to rub against his hand for more friction.

She trailed her hand to the waistband of his boxers and wasted no time pushing them down and slowly started pumping his cock. She smirked as a low guttural moan issued from his mouth. She reclaimed her lips with his and move her hand faster as he plunged his fingers deeper into her.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck," she moaned as she felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers. He was getting close too. He could feel the tension building. He moved his fingers faster, causing her to moan and pump him faster.

"Ah, fuck, Granger!" he moaned, as he climaxed. He rubbed his thumb roughly over her extremely swollen clit and watched as she came undone. She arched her back as she came hard, her hand tugging on his hair slightly and moaning his name over and over again.

She immediately kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth and gripped him in her hand again as he started to get hard again. She pressed her chest against hers and he reached down, forcibly pushing the bottom of her dress up and pushing her harder against the wall. He heard the fabric rip as he did and quickly shoved his already aching cock into her dripping core.

"Fuck yes!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her. He moaned loudly at the feeling. She arched her back and met his thrusts in rhythm, both of their breathing picking up heavily.

Severus continued thrusting into her, gripping her hips hard and plunging into her as deep as he could. He moaned and almost pulled out before plunging back into her, making her scream. "G-God, Granger, you're so… fucking tight," he groaned as he slammed into her.

Hermione gripped his hair tightly as she felt his pounding member repeatedly slam into her. She was aching with need and high on ecstasy. With every thrust, her moans got louder and his grunts got deeper. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasure as he thrust, her back slightly bruised from the constant slam into the wall.

The harder he was, the more pleasure she felt. The pain in her back was adding to the pleasure and she grinded her hips on his as much as possible. She leaned her head to his neck and bit roughly, making him growl in approval. She slowly made her way up to his ear and whispered.

"Severus," she moaned, "fuck me harder and faster. Make me scream your name," she said through moans and heavy panting. More turned on by her words, Snap obliged. He thrust into her harder and faster than before, causing her back to slide up the stone wall slightly on every thrust.

"Mm, yes! Fuck, Severus! Don't stop! Don't stop!" she screamed. He reached up and covered her mouth for fear that she was being too loud. She bit down on his hand hard, moaning uncontrollably as she felt her walls tighten around him.

She felt herself spasm around him as she hit the peak of her climax and she shouted out his name. He covered her mouth and climaxed hard into her, shooting his seed deep inside her. He threw his head back in pleasure and moaned. Once each of them was down from their highs, he slowly pulled out of her and stood her back on her feet. The felt like jelly.

Silently, Snape preformed a simple summoning charm for their clothes and they quickly redressed. Hermione preformed a quick cleaning charm on each of them, and then a contraceptive spell on herself. Snape looked at her.

"Sorry about the dress."

"No worries. I can fix it in a second," she smiled and muttered, "_reparo" _under her voice. The dress was no longer torn to shreds and Snape handed her back her papers.

"You know, for someone such as yourself, you're quite vocal during sex," he smirked.

"Yeah, well how many times do you get fucked against a wall by a man you've had a crush on since fourth year?" she smirked back.

He raised a brow at her, but didn't ask further questions. "Well, like I said, Miss. Granger, your job remains at Hogwarts as long as you wish to keep it."

"I only have one condition," she said, suddenly becoming serious.

"What is it?" Snape asked curiously.

"My only condition to stay is that I get slammed up against the wall on regular basis by none other than you," she smirked.

Snape grinned back at her. "I believe that can be rearranged. My office, tomorrow night, same time. Don't be late."

"Don't worry, I'll be early."

And with that and one final smirk, Hermione Granger turned on her heel and walked back to her room, not looking back to see Severus' reaction. She liked a bit of mystery in a man. And a bit of spontaneity-especially when she was pushed up against a wall.

* * *

_**A/N: That's my dirty smut story for the day! Hope you enjoyed. As always, I like constructive criticism, so be constructive. Don't tell me it "fucking sucked because that would never happen." Well OBVIOUSLY it wouldn't happen in JKR's story. This is from my imagination, thank-you-very-much. So leave me worthwhile comments and feedback, or leave. Not hard to do. (: I appreciate all of your reviews. XoXo: potterlove12**_


End file.
